


Thus No One Truly Know What They Desired

by Reeeading



Series: What We Truly Sought [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Established Relationship, Forgive him, He was just a confused child, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Verse, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is tired, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeading/pseuds/Reeeading
Summary: Junhui wanted Minghao to stop. Minghao wanted to love.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK (implied), Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu (implied), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: What We Truly Sought [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Thus No One Truly Know What They Desired

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain a LOT of smut, so if you're uncomfortable with it please do not force yourself to read this :D  
> I've already been happy knowing you spared your precious times checking out my work :))
> 
> Now, if you're comfortable, please do read and share me your thought down bellow in the comment, I'll appreciate them a lot XD Thank you so much beforehand and happy reading!! 
> 
> <33 y'all.

“Minghao, stop it.”

_Three short-overused words._

Minghao sneered, “Don’t wait for me, Gē.”

His lipstick smeared lips tugging upward, long earing dangling, silk shirt flowed behind him as he slithered out the door.

Junhui sighed.

_“Minghao, stop it.”_ – three short words; _three short words_ that were once _three short paragraphs._ Junhui didn’t know since when things had gotten too wrecked to be fixed.

Lately, most nights were filled with Junhui lying awake on his own bed. His mind had been urging him to entertain its game; to have ideas twisting and running inside his head — Be it scenarios, wonders or even _questions_. 

Junhui often asked himself these:

Did it start with Junhui introducing Minghao to Mingyu?

Did it start because Junhui hadn’t give Minghao enough attention then?

Did it cannot stop because Mingyu had something Junhui hadn’t?

Junhui was forever lost for the answer.

Minghao had first come to his custody back, about ten years ago, when he had first presented; _Omega._ Minghao had come crying to him then. His family, having practically thrown him out on the street to fend for himself, left him with nothing but dust to survive. Not even a single piece of his clothes was allowed to be brought out with him.

Minghao had been shaking so hard then, his small body trembled with pain and shame. The dream he’d staked crumbled on that very same day.

For the first time in his life, Omega Xu Minghao shared the trait of his second gender he’d never shown before; he kneeled and begged for the mercy of Alpha Wen Junhui, the neighborhood brother he had always put his utmost trust in.

But Junhui, a mere young college student then, only scented him in hope of getting him calm down in seconds. He asked nothing, said nothing, but leading him to a cold room where Minghao would spend his life in since then on.

He didn’t even bat a single eyelash then when Minghao sometimes complained of being lonely. Junhui was usually found too deep in his headspace; young mind still greedy for positions. Alpha was supposed to be on top of the food chain, Junhui had it glued on the back of his eyelids.

Till one day, somewhere in the middle of those ten years they’d spent together, Junhui introduced Minghao to his then classmate, Kim Mingyu; an Alpha. Junhui had not expected anything to blossomed at the beginning.

But the day Minghao came home smelling like Mingyu’s pine forest, Junhui suddenly had his eyes pried open. As if all those times ago, there had been a curtain blinded his eyes and just now got them ripped off his vision, Junhui for the first time, growled.

The mark on Minghao’s neck was hot and angry. It looked ugly in the midst of Minghao’s white neck, yet Minghao wore it around like it was an expensive dress. He flaunted it around for the world to see.

Much like a slap to his face, Junhui’s greed changed overnight. He no longer wished to be on top of the food chain, instead wished to have an Omega begged underneath him. Like a switch being flicked, Junhui was suddenly all aware of the Omega’s presence — of _Minghao_ ’s presence.

He started to notice how Minghao was slowly transitioning till he became who he was today. Minghao started to dress himself, put on makeups, going out with people; smelled so much like Mingyu, there was no trace of Junhui left on the Omega.

Even now, with Mingyu already having Wonwoo, his husband, to be paraded around in front of the door; Minghao still arched his back for him behind closed door.

Junhui hadn’t seen how Minghao turned from a clueless Omega to the confident Omega he was today. But the aftermath of how wrecked Minghao was; Junhui had seen. And Junhui; didn’t have any idea how to fix it.

_He was tired of lecturing deaf ears._

He succumbed to the darkness.

\---

Minghao was panting heavily; cheeks flushing red as his fingers curled into Mingyu’s dark lock. The air conditioning was on, yet Minghao still felt hot; so, so, _hot._

He moaned out loud the moment Mingyu sucked on a sensitive spot; sending shiver down his spine. His back was arching to accommodate their activity. Mingyu’s hand was gripping his back strongly while the other one was landing softly on his shoulder.

Minghao’s smile immediately flourished when Mingyu laid him down on the bed later. His hands were hooking around Mingyu’s neck. The Alpha’s eyes were darted only on him. Minghao tightened his legs that were capturing the Alpha’s waist; teasing him to follow him on bed.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that right, Hao?” Mingyu seductively whispered before falling down onto the Omega; eliciting a string of giggles from the lankier. He stroked Minghao’s face.

As if giving in to his inner wolf, Minghao let himself relish in Mingyu’s touch; closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into the warm hand. He smiled into the kiss when Mingyu dove for one later. 

The kiss, Minghao took in, was nothing sort of trials. It was long and struck home, a far cry from an empty one; Minghao liked to believe. They had done it too many times for them to still not understand each other’s wants.

His fingers clutched on Mingyu’s hair, deepening their kiss as he felt hands roamed over his body; his chest, his stomach, down to his hips— _God_. Everything felt so good, Minghao was afraid to pull away. Their tongues were dancing a routine. 

“So, so, beautiful.” Another whisper fell on his lips. The hot air tickled his skin.

“Gyu~” He flushed. Mingyu’s eyes were glimmering; sparkling. There was adoration in there, Minghao could tell. “Come on, again, Handsome.” Now, fire; there was.

The Alpha clearly was about to take him again for another round when a call interrupted them. Mingyu scurried off the bed.

Minghao was dejected. He pulled the messy bed’s cover to cover himself; bracing himself to hear Mingyu ranted to the phone.

But, no; Mingyu’s face was softening instead. Minghao’s stomach made a strange flip.

“No, Won. don’t worry, I’ll come home fast. No need, I’ve had my dinner. ‘kay, see you at home. Yes, I love you, Won.”

_“I love you, Won.”_

Minghao clutched onto his cover, suddenly feeling the shame biting in.

_“I love you, Won.”_

“I have to go home, Wonwoo is waiting for me.”

Mingyu picked his clothes from the floor.

_“I love you, Won.”_

“I’ve paid the bill.” Mingyu took his suit and gathered his bag. “Thank you, again, Hao,” He said. Without second glance, he left. The door closed.

**_“I love you, Won.”_ **

Minghao burst out crying.

\---

“You reek.”

“I know.”

“Wash yourself,” Junhui ordered.

Minghao hated how he couldn’t go against Junhui’s order. He hissed as his inner wolf begged to yield. His feet had brought him to the bathroom, where a ‘ _scentless’_ soap had been waiting for him.

He laughed at himself as he scrubbed that soap all over his body. Minghao, an Omega, had to wash himself with special soap whenever he came back from the hotel. But, Mingyu? An Alpha? _Nah_ , he could always come back to Wonwoo straight after kissing Minghao good night. There’s no scent, no mark; nothing.

_Unfair_. Minghao had thought.

He patted himself dry before walking out the shower. Junhui, as he had expected, was waiting for him in the dining room. Breakfast was already served on the table. He sat on his usual seat. “I know,” he had cut before Junhui even started.

Having living with the other even before all this affair with Mingyu had started, Minghao had grown used to getting his daily lectures from Junhui. But thing was; Junhui only knew the black and white part of the story. The Alpha didn’t know the grey part and Minghao, as childish as it sounded, wasn’t willing to share the said part either.

The grey part, Minghao thought, was something delicate yet beautiful; something so precious he wanted to have just for himself. It was a dangerous game; _yes_. But, Junhui, a man who had never tried his feet on the water, would never have any idea on how pleasing the sensation it left on his heart.

The gaze, the tenderness, the touch— _God_ , just remembering all those almost made Minghao moaned. The picture of Mingyu’s eyes on his body; the look of hunger, interest, adoration; Minghao was greedy of them! He believed; he would never pass his thirst no matter how many times Mingyu would take him.

But against it all, the foremost reason he hated Junhui whenever he started opening his mouth was the fact that he was the _Alpha._ Whatever Alpha said, Omega obeyed— _Screw it!_ Minghao could retaliate; _yes_. But the Omega in him? Definitely not!

He played with his conscience; making him feel so bad the entire day for talking back to Junhui. Most of the time, it would even go as far as making him numb; Minghao was pushed into the corner with no other options but to stare at his phone waiting for Mingyu’s name to pop up on his screen. Picture of Junhui’s disappointed face tugging disturbingly on his mind; haunting him throughout the day.

Junhui, in front of him, only did as much as sighing the way he always did in every breakfast they shared together. “I haven’t even said anything, but yeah; I hope you do because I’m tired, Minghao.”

Minghao stopped his eating. “Tired?”

“Yes; tired. I’m tired of telling you to stop only to have you ignoring my warning again and again. You’re no longer someone I knew, Hao.”

“ _Someone you knew?_ ” Minghao choked a laugh. “Did you even know me back then? Weren’t I just an air back to you before Mingyu married Wonwoo?”

“Look here, Minghao; I’m not starting a fight—”

“Oh yeah, I knew; you were air, but Wonwoo’s life and feeling are on edge now, so I gotta do something.” Minghao taunted. “You ain’t no saint, Jun. You aren’t any better than me in here, Jun. Tell it to my face or not; You also lust on Wonwoo behind closed door, don’t you?!” He accused.

A smile tugged at the corner of Minghao’s lips as soon as he watched Junhui struggled to suck in a deep breath.

The furrow in Junhui’s brows deepened as he knitted them together, foreheads wrinkling with a fast-building fatigue. “We’ve talked about this, Hao.”

Minghao was strangely fired up. “You just want this whole talk to end quickly, right? You don’t want me to pull proof out of you. You lust on your best friend who is married! You’re late, Junhui! And now what? Someone who doesn’t even lust on the person you lust has him while you don’t!” He yelled.

Junhui growled at the last statement. “Xu Minghao, I ordered you to take that back! We all know why Mingyu hasn’t taken him to bed!”

“WOW, so now you’ve just confirmed that ‘yes’ you lust on him, haven’t you? Wow, Junhui, jusT WOW! I can’t believe you’ve finally shown your true color!” Minghao clapped his hand.

He didn’t know what was, but there was pride swelling in him. From the way Junhui’s eyes were focusing only at him, to the way he watched Junhui’s fists desperately clenching to his side; something was boosting Minghao’s confidence to prepare attacks after attacks. He shot, “You—”

“Save it, Minghao.” Junhui used his Alpha’s tone.

Minghao immediately groaned. When that tone was out, there was nothing else left on the air for Minghao to fight.

Junhui took a deep breath before he walked over to the kitchen. He pulled out two glasses from their drawer which screeched painfully even Minghao who had been boiling before instantly flinched at the sound. He filled them to their brims with water and brought them over to hand Minghao one – which undoubtedly surprised the Omega. Still, he took it.

They drank the water and finished it in second. The room which had been burning with anger suddenly turned much more bearable to stay in. The fight in them dissipated alongside the water they downed.

Minghao finally gave Junhui the opportunity he’d missed to talk whatever he had meant before.

Junhui accepted the cue. “Deep down, I know you don’t want to be this way, Hao. No, don’t cut me,” he warned as soon as he saw Minghao lifted a finger.

The Omega pouted but nonetheless; obeyed. He sank back into his seat.

“I know I played a big part in pushing you to create this situation for youself and I won’t dodge it. So firstly; I’m sorry.” He bowed. “Partly, yes; I ask you to stop because Wonwoo is my best friend but that is purely just out of respect, not lust. What I need you to know, though, is that the biggest reason I ask you to stop is because I don’t want you to hurt yourself. That relationship— _fantasies—_ you have with Mingyu is not what you really seek, Hao. You’ve got to understand!”

“Then make m—”

“Don’t cut.” Junhui glared.

The Omega in him took over and sealed his lips.

“I’ve tried my best and now, I’m giving up so I’ll give you space. I’ll let you explore whatever fantasies you’re having and when you’ve learnt your lesson; I’ll come back to patch you— Well, of course, only if you need me to, though. Lesson can only be learnt after you’re hurt, right? I—" a loud bang on the table cut his words.

Minghao was already standing and shaking. He screamed at Junhui’s face, “BULLSHIT! YOU’RE JUST TIRED OF ME SO YOU’RE DITCHING ME LIKE WHAT MY PARENTS DID YEARS AGO! YOU JUST WANT TO GO TO YOUR WONWOO! I’M SICK OF YOU, JUN! GO FAR AWAY FROM ME, YOU SON OF A B*TCH!”

With that, Minghao stormed off the dining room; running toward his own room before slamming the door shut with a clear ‘ _bang_ ’.

Junhui could only sigh on his place before falling onto his chair. Breakfast was cold on the table with no one ever touching them.

Junhui, too, walked away.

\---

When Minghao stepped out of his room, the first thing he noticed was how empty the apartment was. He shuddered.

Hugging himself, Minghao toured around. Junhui’s coat was not on the hanger. Half of their shoe rack was empty when he checked.

He ran toward their laundry room. Surprisingly, the laundries had been washed and folded. But again, Junhui’s clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Minghao jogged back to the living room. He rummaged through their key bowl; Junhui’s car key was surprisingly still there.

He dashed into Junhui’s room. _Almost empty._ Minghao burst into laughter. A hand reached up to cover his face. He slid down against Junhui’s door; sinking in the fact he had just yet again been abandoned. He found it funny.

In that cold room, in front of the bed they used to share, – bed, where Junhui’s smile and scent still lingered – Minghao laughed till he cried. The action led him back to the night when everything was started; the night when he crashed in and cried on Junhui who at that time was merely just a penniless college student running around for a living.

Minghao should have foreseen this moment coming from the moment Junhui had so easily took him in without any doubt.

Thinking back; it was so naïve of him to brim with happiness and expectation when Junhui first brought him to his own room and gave him a hug. The thought of Junhui just wanting to quickly get over him never once passed his mind, he made a fool out of himself; whining here and there about how lonely he has gotten.

Even stupid Minghao hadn’t open his eyes wide enough then to see when Junhui step by step flourished in front of his eyes; slowly living him behind stuck on his own place. One by one of their furnitures got chucked; replaced by newer ones, _finer_ ones. Junhui bloomed into the surface from a frivolous young man to the promising bachelor he was now.

While Minghao? Where had Minghao been all along? He just hung around the Alpha and clung so desperately to his ankles; letting himself be dragged to wherever he went while extracting whatever benefits he could extract from the fine man.

Minghao must have seemed so helpless to Junhui all along. His laughter reared up a pitch higher.

He was a boring toy. _A boring Omega._ How big of a laugh stock was he currently? Even to his role as the lowest in the whole food chain, Minghao could not fulfill.

_What was he actually?_

He slapped himself awake. Wiping his tears, Minghao promised himself; the least he could do for himself was to – _at least –_ not fail himself in becoming the best Omega he should have been all along.

So, Minghao stomped off to his room with a new found purpose in his heart. His lips curled into a bow as a message popped up on his screen.

He got his room flipped upside down as he delved through his collection of outfits. Scarfs, shirts, pants were all over the place as he painted his face. Makeup were thick on his face as he slipped on his polished shoes.

Minghao, after a really long times, finally turned the key inside its hole without three words burning his ears. He left in a cab.

\---

“So, Junhui and I fight this morn—mph!” Minghao yelped into the sudden kiss.

Mingyu was shoving his tongue down Minghao’s throat. His pair of strong arms were gripping Minghao’s waist aggressively, easily squeezing the life out of Minghao considering the big difference in their sizes.

Mingyu was usually not the rough type. He pulled away after some good minutes which Minghao was grateful for. But before Minghao even got time to be ready, Mingyu dove in for a second one.

Their lips smacked each other’s painfully. Minghao was about to complain when Mingyu brutally abused his lips, yanking and forcing his way in with his teeth for an access. One of his hand gripped onto Minghao’s head to make sure Minghao wouldn’t get a way out.

Minghao was squirming in Mingyu’s arm; demanding for a breath. Instead, Mingyu threw him down to bed. His eyes were rimming red with anger. Minghao couldn’t help but shudder under the stranger’s gaze.

_Where was the adoration in those eyes?_

He raised up his shaking hands, bringing them near Mingyu’s face, “Gyu, Gyu—” He shrieked to the top of his lungs the moment Mingyu bit his neck. A sharp pain shot straight from his neck to his brain. Minghao was paralyzed for a second.

A sudden rush of fear rolled over him. He whimpered; tiny body curling inward as far as Mingyu allowed it to. His hands were pinned to the bed by the Alpha, he got no protection on him.

Mingyu panted when he pulled away from Minghao’s neck. His eyes didn’t roam up to Minghao’s like they usually did. They stopped on the mark instead. For a second, softening his gaze and conjured up a proud smile on his soft face Minghao had gotten so used to over the past years.

He brushed a finger over the mark, to which got Minghao whimpered with obvious tremble in his voice.

Minghao curled to himself even tighter at Mingyu’s determined face. All his body went weak and out of control. His mouth even refused to yelp though his body was obviously jolting the moment Mingyu ducked for another bite on his neck.

Tears dampened his eyes as he was force to arched his back for Mingyu who was practically eating him alive. New hickeys were already littering his skin everywhere, almost as if Mingyu planned on sending him home with not a single path of clean skin. Each one was bluish, ugly, and angry.

Minghao didn’t come to his invitation for this.

So, he did the only thing his brain could muster at the moment; he sobbed. “J-Junhui…” he covered his face with both hands. Lithe body was racking.

It was only then that Mingyu finally slowed down before completely stopping. Pulling away, he stared at Minghao with big eyes. As if he wasn’t believing the sight in front of him; Mingyu stepped back.

Minghao was too shaken to remember fretting for the blanket; he just cried there on the bed. Naked body’s fully exposed but face; fat tears poured down his cheeks like waterfall. Broken sobs were calling out for Junhui’s name.

Mingyu was stunted on his place. Worry rushed onto his face, he paled. “H-hao, I’m so sorry. I’ve just gotten into a fight with Wonwoo,” he tried to explain.

Minghao only rolled to his side; ignoring Mingyu’s words. His lithe body still trembled; bones obviously protruding for Mingyu to sink in how fragile the Omega actually was. Minghao curled to and hugged himself.

Seeing him and puzzled with what to do, Mingyu did the only rational thing he could think of. He put on his clothes and brought up the blanket to cover Minghao; figuring the Omega might be embarrassed for some moments already.

He apologized before finally exiting the room. Minghao’s cry paraded his walk out.

\---

For the first time in forever, Minghao felt ashamed of his hickeys. If he usually walked around wearing them like Gucci with chin being held up high, Minghao walked back home folding his neck today; unable to look up and faced people’s eyes that would look down and trample on his pride.

Minghao had even reached a point where he considered pulling his phone and swallowed his pride; ringing Junhui’s number and asked the Alpha to pick him up with his car. Yet, with all the mess in his head and memories of yesterday fight, the idea disappeared just as fast as they came.

Minghao chose to walk by himself. It was uncomfortable, but Minghao had expected it. What Minghao hadn’t expected, though, was how he dropped down on his knees just right after he turned open the lock and a whiff of Junhui’s scent surged toward him and seized his lungs; attacking him as the most painful remembrance possible.

Minghao was suddenly frantic. He dashed into Junhui’s room; plopping right onto his bed, aiming for his pillow. He sniffed on it pathetically, only to have Mingyu’s pine forest rushing back to his nose.

He wailed the way children did when their toys were taken away from them, before then proceeding to the shower the way a functioning adult like him was supposed to do. Struggling to insert some hope into his mind, Minghao scoured the scentless soap onto his skin. He scrubbed and scrubbed; twenty minutes was passing by with whimpers here and there from him.

By the time he’d done and all the scent on his body was washed off, his skin was red with some parts blotchy. His eyes were by far the worst; they were swollen. Even Minghao couldn’t stand seeing his own reflection on the mirror.

He sat on the dining room. His heart sank farther down his stomach when he found the table in front of him was empty with no foods ready on its surface. Junhui had usually had breakfast ready for him, Minghao had never once had to worry about it.

He frowned upon the emptiness. If Junhui had been here, he thought, the Alpha would have certainly fretted over him; babied him to death all the while lecturing his ears off. He would have his blotches and hickeys treated, the table filled with food, and the apartment not so hauntingly silent. Then afterwards, Junhui would freak his head off; running around just realizing the clock had never stopped ticking and he had work to catch up on.

But, too bad, he had ditched Minghao too.

Minghao clenched his fists. Minghao would prove to him; he didn’t need Junhui to thrive.

He would get Junhui to understand that Minghao was so much more than just a mere Omega.

He stood up and decided the first step he would take; to take care of himself. Minghao would learn to cook. He would no longer need to rely on Junhui to feed his stomach. He would slap the Alpha with reality later if the Alpha really ever did return to him; _‘ **I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU, B*STARD!** ’ _written big and bold on his smug face. 

However, all his determination and strength crumbled the moment he opened the fridge; revealing the many boxes of foods ready only to be heated in there.

Minghao choked for air.

\---

Minghao didn’t find any of these to be easy. By the time the end of the month came around, Minghao was hurting. He was curling alone in his bed, knees to his stomach.

It was no longer Minghao who was weeping in pain. _No_ ; it was the Omega in him, this time.

Minghao had never feel this hurt before. The feeling was really new to him, not even then when his parents had first thrown him hurt this much. As if there was electricity coursing through his veins, like someone was shriveling his lungs and burning his throat.

Minghao was so, so, thirsty for something Minghao couldn’t even put his finger on. He groaned and thrashed. Blanket was wrapping all around him. Scentless-uncomforting pillows surrounding him as his poor attempt in building a nest.

Minghao almost sniffled when his mind played trick on him; bringing him back to old days when Junhui would sometimes build nests for him.

In the past, before Mingyu happened, Junhui had been so busy all year round. He juggled tons of part time jobs and classes, on top of that clubs and organization to build portfolios for future job’s references.

Young Minghao then loved to whine and pester Junhui for attention which of course was denied by the busy youngster. In exchange, he built Minghao nests; scenting the apartment with his combination of wood and cinnamon. 

It wasn’t the same with having real flesh wrapping around him, but it was enough for Minghao to at least keep his head above the water. Which currently, he was failing.

Minghao craved hands on his body; on his skin, on his hair, eyes, mouth, fingers – anywhere. He needed someone to remind him that he mattered; that Minghao was of flesh and real. He desired for warmth and passion; the burning type to keep his feet grounded on the Earth, to know someone did actually appreciate his existence.

Mingyu was out of his list after what had happened. Not only that Minghao was still afraid, Mingyu himself had also burnt down whatever bridges they had before; probably out of shame and respect for Junhui. Minghao had no longer counted on him.

His fingers started digging into his arms; suddenly feeling his skin tingling with cold and prickles.

In the past, before this whole deal and mess, Minghao sometimes woke up to Junhui brushing his hair. On some days, to Junhui prodding his bones and knuckles with wonder or disapproval on his face.

There were also times when Junhui checked on him after his late shift, in which in most of those nights, probably both of Minghao and Junhui already knew how the end would wrap; with Minghao pulling Junhui to join him in bed and gave him the cuddle he’d been demanding since the past three days. Junhui always groaned and rebelled, yet giving in nonetheless near the end. Minghao was then found smiling in his sleep.

Those old days when Minghao would sit in front of the TV, waiting for Junhui to walked through the damn door of their shared apartment only to have himself sleeping right before Junhui strolled in?

Minghao might have really hated it then, but now that he recalled it; Minghao had been the happiest waking up to Junhui who was scooping him.

Even those older days when both of them hadn’t presented and Junhui would kiss his wounds better were nice and precious to him up until today.

Minghao had never been that greedy for attention, had him? Even the smallest act from Junhui then was thought so highly as if they were God’s gift to him. Yet, Junhui only kept on giving him lesser and lesser.

Mingyu, on the other hand, came into his life unplanned like the beautiful disaster that he was. Both sharing the same needs and thirst; it was easy for them to fall into routines in fulfilling each other. Not exactly the same, but at least aiding.

Minghao hadn’t expected Junhui to reacted so badly, though; he not only gave Minghao lesser, he gave none – _NONE!_ He straightaway decided that _no;_ Junhui didn’t have any rights to tell him to stop when he couldn’t even give Minghao what Mingyu could.

A ring from the intercom then dragged Minghao out from his cocoon state. He groaned in pain as his stiff feet scuffled along the cold floor.

The door their opened to a very bright Beta Seokmin, his and Junhui’s mutual friend who was Junhui’s junior in college. The smile soon faltered the wider Minghao opened the door. “You don’t look so good,” Seokmin announced. Worry instantly creeped up onto his face.

The Omega only shrugged his shoulder, “Well, you definitely can tell why. I’m a ditched Omega here.”

“You know it is not true,” Seokmin replied; somehow having inviting himself in to their apartment. He toured. “You have Junhui Hyung and all of us.”

“Not Junhui Hyung.”

“Yes Junhui Hyung. In fact, he was the one who got me to come.”

Minghao let out a sneer from his place behind Seokmin. _Of course, Junhui did._

“Then go home and tell him I’m fine here without him. Oh! And also, that he’s won; I’ve done what he asked me to do. Hey, hey Seokmin! Are you listening to me?!” Minghao twirled Seokmin around once the latter roamed in a little too far; disliking the idea that he paid lesser attention on him than the apartment.

His answer though, was an even bigger surprise than his arrival.

“I’m scenting this place, Minghao,” Seokmin briefly answered.

Minghao’s brain instantly short-circuited, “W-why?” He asked, totally dumfounded. 

Seokmin’s smile that had come next sent shiver down Minghao’s spine.

Room by room but Junhui’s room was entered and exited. Seokmin walked back to him who was sitting on the couch with a smile.

“Because Junhui Hyung asked me to. He said his scent must have faded by now if you hadn’t brought anyone home and you hated it if your home was scentless. Shua also confirmed it for you.”

Minghao didn’t miss the little tug on Seokmin’s lips when Joshua’s name was mentioned.

A little spark of jealousy nudged his heart.

Joshua was one lucky Omega. He got supportive parents, was love and doted on by all their friends, and last but not least; he got Seokmin. He’d been living a full life all along.

Minghao really hated that he hated it. 

“He’s been staying with us,” Seokmin further supplied. “I’m not complaining though, Joshua does less works with Junhui Hyung around. You know, the due date is just around the corner and I don’t want him to overwork himself before the twins come.”

Minghao nodded his head, fiddling with the edge of his blanket instead. He could picture Junhui’s smile even from his seat.

Joshua must have been made laughing a lot by Junhui’s joke, might also get some strokes across his bump while Junhui raved about how amazing it was; his eyes big and sparkly with heavy admiration.

_Why couldn’t Minghao just get the same?_

As if he could read Minghao’s mind, Seokmin treaded over to Minghao’s side. The Beta plopped himself down and threw his arm across the Omega’s shoulder. He cooed, “Come’er, you poor thing.”

He nuzzled his nose into Minghao’s hair. “Shua told me to cuddle you a lot.” His hands wriggling above Minghao’s middle before completely securing the Omega in his arms.

Minghao couldn’t even be offended with such a nice hug he was given. All electricity and pain left his body; warmth returned. He unintentionally let a content sigh slipped.

He slapped his mouth once he realized. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it as anything.” His face flushed.

Seokmin only laughed. “No worry; Shua has also informed me about that. Which now got me to know; you’ve been hurting for quite some times, haven’t you?” He pushed Minghao away to get a better look at his eyes.

There was sympathy in there, but Minghao didn’t want to address it.

Minghao sighed; treating the question as the dumbest he had ever heard instead. “I’m ditched, Seokmin. Of course, I’m hurting.” 

Seokmin was about to say something before Minghao beat him to it. His heart broke.

Minghao’s words were falling into whisper, “On top of that, I’m an Omega.”

It served, more as a reminder to himself than anything, the fact that _yes_ ; no matter how much Minghao wanted to run away from it, Minghao couldn’t deny the cruciality of care, love, and presence from other people was to him. That Minghao was forever a dependent male who couldn’t stand on his own feet.

He had never hope to be born like this. “Why can’t I just get myself a nice Beta like you, Seokmin?” He asked.

“You’ve gotten yourself Junhui Hyung, Hao.” Seokmin pulled him for another hug. Their heads were pressed together as Seokmin’s hand carded through Minghao’s hair.

Minghao’s face dropped. “He’s an Alpha and he’s bad.”

Seokmin’s brows furrowed at this. He pulled away again and earnt a groan from Minghao. “You know that’s not true and what if he is an Alpha?” he asked; completely puzzled with what the sentence had indicated.

“All Alphas are bad,” Minghao simply stated. Pictures of Mingyu and Junhui flashed through his mind. “They’re controlling and full of themselves.”

Seokmin pulled back farther. His lips were puckering and brows were knitted tighter. “I don’t think you got the picture right, but, Hao; you can’t generalize people. I don’t think Junhui Hyung is those. Not even near to be honest.”

He tried to gear up his mind to remember any moments that could lead up to such conclusion, but he just found none. _Well,_ he and Shua weren’t the one living with him in the first place.

“I think I’ve got two words in this, Hao,” Seokmin opened.

Minghao had a feeling; he wouldn’t like the words so much. He listened.

“First, I don’t know which Alpha has disappointed you, but my guess is; he just hasn’t met the right one for him yet. That is why he is such a d*uchebag to you. Remember how Hansol is before Seungkwan happened? Well, he’s the best example for this case.”

The Beta paused and scooted closer to Minghao’s spot. He stretched his hand as his eyes landed softly on the Omega.

So, without words between them, Minghao wiggled in and made himself comfortable in Seokmin’s arms.

Seokmin didn’t made any movement until Minghao stilled in his hold. The Omega, this time, clung and curled in his embrace like it was his nest. Seokmin huffed;

“Second, I think, you and Junhui Hyung should talk and resolve whatever there is between you. Running away cannot be the answer, Hao. Never will.”

\---

Minghao was an Omega; first and foremost _._ But, he was never taught how to be one.

Thus, it wasn’t all that surprising that Minghao couldn’t practice the most vital trait of his kinds – _obeying._

Only five days after Seokmin’s visit, when the clock still showed eight in the evening; Minghao had found himself sitting on a stool inside a club. Body was draped in his fanciest clothes and face painted in the most careful way he’d ever done himself.

It had been two hours since his arrival, yet his hand was still nursing a half-filled glass.

His eyes were scanning the room for a target for him to lay down. A smirk drew itself on his face when he found one.

Music was blasting from the stage, drumming beats into his ears as his eyes followed the movement of his target.

A tall man made his way toward Minghao; seemingly coming out of nowhere, straight to where Minghao sat through the crowd of people swarming in the gap between them.

Minghao slid down from his stool; standing a feet away from the bar.

The tall man, whom Minghao still hadn’t made out the face of, continued striding down the dance floor to his place; exuding confidence with every step that he took.

With the spotlight shining bright behind him, all his frames and curve line were out for Minghao to rate. _Eight out of ten._ Minghao suddenly got a boost of confidence.

Seokmin, too, had no rights over lecturing him. Even without needing Junhui, Minghao could still gain the pleasure he sought by himself.

He should have thought this method earlier. If only he had, Minghao wouldn’t have to experience the horrible pain he’d suffered five days ago. Seokmin wouldn’t have the chance to lecture him.

Maybe, Minghao could even show the tall man off to Seokmin, got the Beta to bring home news to awaiting Junhui of Minghao’s successful hunt. Minghao raised his chin up.

“Hey, Beautiful. Alone in here?” The tall man stopped right in Minghao’s personal space. Not too far to be able to take in each other’s scent, but also not too close to be able to talk without kissing each other. His long fingers already trailed along Minghao’s jaw.

With such a distance, Minghao had now known the man’s face. He smirked even prouder. “As if anyone will say no to a face like yours?” he raised his brows.

The tall man was clearly surprised by the reply but quickly gained back his composure, he licked his lips. “Whoa! A sassy one, aren’t you?”

There were sparkles in his eyes and Minghao knew he was very much amused and interested. Only three seconds away from his charm and shoot; _jackpot_.

Minghao stepped closer, teasing the tall man.

“What if I am? Wanna take me?” Minghao asked. His hands circled around the man’s neck, knee was teasing his.

A flash of lustful gaze passed his face and suddenly Minghao heard a bang behind them; one of the tall man’s hands was on his face while the other dangling after slamming the door close.

Their lips were clasped together while Minghao’s hands were clinging all over the man’s face and neck; demanding for the space between them to be sealed tighter and closer. The man’s hand was quick in finding its way gripping his ass.

Minghao smiled to the kiss as the man pushed him up; lifted his feet off the ground, he yielded and jerked up his legs to wrap around the man’s waist. 

They kissed harder and closer, and before Minghao knew it; he could feel warmth brushing his back. Something soft was dipping after his weight.His brain supplied: _they were on the mattress._

Minghao moaned.

“Name’s Victor in case you need to shout it out,” The tall man who had now gotten a name whispered and Minghao grabbed onto it quickly; like he wanted to just get it over so they could continue on what they had on hand.

Minghao pulled Victor for another kiss. He kissed hungrily, needly; _urgently._

Victor, on the other hand, gave him the same urgency which probably made the best thing in their whole intercourse before they jumped into another act. 

Victor was fast, Minghao noted. He took no time to tear his clothes off above Minghao then straight in ducked for a kiss on Minghao’s neck; marking him.

He didn’t reckon any eye contact.

Minghao writhed when Victor sucked on his sensitive spot. His breath fell harsh and short. Hot breath ghosted over the skin there, he gasped. Victor was smirking.

Victor’s hand ran up and down Minghao’s chest; roaming over it, feeling it. Victor’s hand was big and warm.

Minghao moaned.

When Victor pinched his nipple, Minghao squeaked.

Victor pulled away and stared at him; eyes big with amusement as if he was disbelieving what he had just heard. For a moment, silence wrapped around them before Victor burrowed his brows and clicked his tongue. A proud sneer blossoming on his face, his eyes suddenly turned dark and hazy with lust; lightning struck Minghao’s sky that very moment.

Recognition dawned on him. He scattered for cover.

Minghao knew that face; it was the same as Mingyu’s.

Victor, too, had motives…

.

.

.

_Minghao also had motives…!_

He slumped against the headboard; the intercourse no longer excited him.

Minghao burst out crying.

\---

Junhui barged in like he was planning to split the club into two. His clothes were a mess, hair was tousled and the sneakers on his feet weren’t even a pair. His breath was labored as it fell short on its irregular rhythm.

Within the three seconds of his arrival — the three seconds of just them standing across each other in exchanged silence — Minghao’s sob finally died down. The loud music banging his eardrums was submerged in the loud pants Junhui was exhaling.

“Jun—” Minghao never got to finish his words.

Junhui had come crashing down onto him, engulfing him in an overwhelming surge of sour scent Minghao thought he could pass out from the sourness.

Even so, Minghao still threw his arm from underneath Junhui’s own; fumbling to grasp onto Junhui and had the older convince his mind he was of flesh and limbs standing in his arms.

Junhui hugged him so tight, his hot breath blew against Minghao’s hair. Slow and low apologies jostled through the shell of Minghao’s ears.

Pressed onto Minghao’s face was Junhui’s heart that was beating irregularly; so fast and so powerful it almost came out as threatening to tumble down his ribcage and jumped out from it.

Minghao pulled away only to be faced with Junhui whose face was drained off color. Worry was etched on his pale face. By far, the most worried Minghao had ever witnessed Junhui was.

“You’re okay, aren’t you, Minghao?” Junhui asked. But to Minghao, he sounded more like pleading.

Minghao nodded.

“Thank God you’re alright.” Junhui huffed out a sigh; as if it was the first time he could do so in years. He shoved Minghao’s face onto his chest again.

This time, Junhui’s scent was no longer as sour. In fact, Minghao himself was starting to relished himself in its wood and cinnamon; as if they were drugs to him. He inched closer to Junhui’s neck.

They stayed like that till Junhui’s heart steadied and Minghao’s body was warm.

“So, tell me why you’re crying?” Junhui broke the silence. His hand was rubbing shooting circles up and down Minghao’s back. The other hand was supporting Minghao’s head.

Junhui had been helping Joshua clearing the table when his phone rang. At first, he’d missed it. The next one, he’d been a beat too late reaching it. The third one, came when Junhui was about to press ‘call’.

Minghao’s cry was then what greeted his ears. To say he was surprised, at that moment, was certainly an understatement. Junhui stormed off leaving confused Joshua and Seokmin behind. 

As Minghao struggled with his snot against Junhui’s chest, Junhui reminded himself to call the couple later. He chuckled before handing the younger tissue.

Minghao blew his nose loudly and Junhui ruffled his hair; an act Minghao had never found amusing. He tossed away the tissue, Junhui’s eyes were trailing after his every move.

When their gazes interlocked, Junhui knew what Minghao wanted. Minghao made space and Junhui got under the cover; their long legs naturally tangled with each other’s. Junhui’s arms held Minghao’s smaller frame securely while Minghao had his head laid on Junhui’s chest.

Surprise to Minghao, Junhui’s chest was slightly harder than how he remembered it to be. But, his soft, milky, not so flat stomach was still as same as ever. From his place, he noticed Junhui hadn’t shaved as clean as he used to. There were some new acne scars here and there too. There were even two new moles Minghao hadn’t seen before which seemingly had popped out overnight there on his face.

Minghao couldn’t hold back his hand from tracing over them. He treaded his fingers and Junhui instantly leant into the touch – which then made the biggest surprise of the night; Minghao was surprised of how fast they had fallen back into old routines.

He croaked, “I miss you — _us_. I miss us, Gē.” He brought his eyes to meet Junhui’s.

Junhui was visibly taken aback. However, it didn’t take him long to recover. “I’ve heard from Seokmin that you’d done what I’d asked. Is it true? Have you really, like _really_ put an end to whatever you’re having with Mingyu?”

“Hmm.” Minghao nodded, not quite having the courage to look at Junhui in the eyes.

A kiss landed on Minghao’s crown and he jerked up; Junhui was beaming. He flushed.

Junhui squeezed him impossibly closer. With such a distance between them, Junhui whispers was enough to deliver words. The airiness of Junhui’s words filtered through Minghao’s lock. “Thank you and I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Minghao just nodded again from above Junhui’s chest.

He wasn’t entirely sure what Junhui was sorry for, but, at that moment, the feeling of having Junhui’s hands playing with his hair, of having Junhui’s heartbeat underneath his ear, and of having Junhui’s scent completely surrounding him; Minghao hadn’t felt as blissed as he currently was in such a long time. He sighed; a content type of sigh.

“This feels good,” he said.

“It does,” Junhui replied. “Shua has taught me a lot. I’ll take better care of you.” He rained kisses onto Minghao’s face. The giggle Minghao had elicited next, to Junhui’s ears, was probably the best sound to ever graced the Earth; sounding so much like an angel’s song. He placed down even more kisses.

So later that night, as Junhui laid him down on his bed, carefully made sure his nightwear was all correctly buttoned and Minghao stared up into Junhui’s eyes, nails digging crescents onto Junhui’s biceps; Minghao thought:

.

.

.

_‘Ah, this is all better than any empty kisses and promises can ever pledge.’_

Junhui’s soft lips brushed his own.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was the smut? ^^
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint. It's my first try attempting to write smut scene n I'm not really that comfortable yet, but yeah: I really, REALLY, want to hear your thought about it! So, please do comment TTwTT
> 
> Nonetheless, thank you so much for reading. I love y'all <33


End file.
